<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Howling Lament by Sicarix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380085">A Howling Lament</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sicarix/pseuds/Sicarix'>Sicarix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead by Daylight (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, BHVR give me a werewolf killer challenge, Canon-Typical Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Multi, Original Killer - Freeform, Other, Werewolves, Will update tags as more characters appear - Freeform, eventually</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:02:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sicarix/pseuds/Sicarix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was over. One had escaped their grasp, but the whispers in their ears became a low hum of contentment. Good enough for now. The fog coalesced around and the swamp faded. </p><p>Gray Langley stumbled as they passed into a clearing. By the light of the unnatural moon hanging steadily and unmoving, they inspected their hands. The blood was only just beginning to congeal, hardening and flaking on what felt like their entire body. The return of human consciousness brought the four-wheeler of reason and memory barreling back into them, and they fell to their knees under the weight of it. Arms wrapped tightly around their middle, no longer furred or clawed but still feeling the phantom echoes, they finally let the tears fall. </p><p>(Or, my exploration of a Werewolf killer in the world of DBD)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dwight Fairfield/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is very much unbeta'd, but I couldn't wait to get this out there. </p><p>For clarity's sake, the main character is Nonbinary (AMAB)  and uses they/them pronouns. </p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The smell of fog, low rolling, filled their senses as they opened their eyes to somewhere new. A swamp, by the look of the tall reeds and feel of the muddy ground. There was even an old, rusted boat sitting not too far away on somewhat solid ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their form felt different. While still furred, no longer on all fours as they now stood upright. Their long front limbs reached down almost to the floor with wickedly sharp claws, perfect for slashing and grabbing. They tested these new limbs, slashing at a nearby trunk and feeling it give way beneath their might. Satisfied, they set out. Their purpose was clear, the whispers loud in their upwardly perked ears. There was Prey here, to be Hunted and offered up. Gone were all petty human concerns, nothing else mattered. As they padded through swampy waters they scented the air, and caught a trace of their Prey. They dropped to all fours. Snout lower to the ground, they could sense clearer. Their Prey had run this way, darting back and forth across the cold damp earth. The trail was cooling, but no matter. They would find them soon enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A blare of sound split the air. They whipped around to face it, off to the left and spotted the lights now bright atop machinery. </span>
  <em>
    <span>A generator, </span>
  </em>
  <span>a mind once human hummed, and they snarled at the offending object. They loped over, body close to the ground, hidden within tall swaying reeds. A fresh scent lingered around the generator, leading away and off they went bounding after it. Soon enough the Prey was within sight. There were two of them, one tall and strong, the other small with deft hands plunged inside another of these machines. They seemed none the wiser of the approaching beast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With fangs bared and a snarl in their throat they lept, digging claws into the taller one. It let out a deep cry of pain as the other shrieked. Fear permeated the air and blood splashed upon the dirt  and their senses rejoiced at the bounty. Sparks flew as the smaller lept away and vaulted a window. For a split second they deliberated whether to bring down the bigger one limping away or pursue the better chase. Instincts won out in the end, and they loped after the little Prey. It didn’t take long at all to catch up, and their claws found flesh twice more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The little Prey whimpered on the ground, and they paused, lapping the blood off of their talons as they pondered what to do next. Then the whispers returned, and the Hooks scattered around called out for flesh. Hoisting up the Prey was difficult and unwieldy, even more so as it flailed around, babbling pleas and curses, but they managed. Steel met its shoulder, and with another shriek it fell still, chest heaving against the brutal intrusion. They howled bloodied victory as another blare of machinery sounded out, and then the chase was on again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two more fell beneath their claws, spirited away by the writhing spikes that came to collect their bounty. And then it was over. One had escaped their grasp, but the whispers in their ears became a low hum of contentment. Good enough for now. The fog coalesced around and the swamp faded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gray Langley stumbled as they passed into a clearing. By the light of the unnatural moon hanging steadily and unmoving, they inspected their hands. The blood was only just beginning to congeal, hardening and flaking on what felt like their entire body. The return of human consciousness brought the four-wheeler of reason and memory barreling back into them, and they fell to their knees under the weight of it. Arms wrapped tightly around their middle, no longer furred or clawed but still feeling the phantom echoes, they finally let the tears fall. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had all started as a simple accident. The pack had been holed up in a remote part of the Rockies for that particular full moon. Oscar, the pack leader, had spent many moons there by himself, and it was considered an unofficial rite of passage for the group. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What they had planned was a grand hunt for the native deer. They certainly hadn’t expected the injured hiker on the way back into town. One second Gray was in control, the next their teeth were rending the poor man's torso to shreds. The pack agreed it was a damn shame, understandable given Gray’s relative youth and the fact they were still coming off the high of a hunt. An unfortunate turn of events that marred the rest of the trip and left Gray stewing in regret and shame. An even more unfortunate turn of events was that, not even a fortnight later, a group of Hunters started sniffing around town, drawn by the discovery of the grisly remains. The pack was forced to flee. And, for a time, they thought they had outrun them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was an overcast day, the rain threatening to burst from dreary clouds. It matched their mood, Gray reflected, as they lay on the roof of the cabin. It was a large building, big enough to house the 7 strong pack as either humans or wolves. It wasn’t one of their usual haunts, as the last thing any of them wanted was to risk Hunters compromising one of their safe houses, so Lilian had called in a few favours from one of her various friends and borrowed use of the remote cabin for the time being. Gray was bored of it already. The pack hadn’t stayed in one place this long since they’d joined, and with the current mood the way it was, restlessness was stirring under their skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were, at heart, a social creature. They’d been like this even before the pack, but with a body supernaturally hardwired with wolves' familial instincts and the packs Bond, their extroversion had increased tenfold in the years since the change. Now with the nearest town a day away at a full sprint, and with certain members of the pack's attitude to their current situation, there were very few options around for a good chat. Gray had expected it, of course. The aversion. The hostility. Blame. But the experience of it day in and out was far worse. Oscar tried to keep the peace, and Kristie still acted friendly, but the rest? Glowering, Gray resolved to put the pack out of their mind. They would just lie here, stewing for a while. Definitely not hiding. That would be ridiculous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silence of the valley was shattered by the unmistakable sound of a gunshot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gray shot to their feet, heart racing. Where had that come from? Inside? Before they could move a howl pierced the air, one of pure anguish and rage. The change was immediate, clothes torn to shreds as their body morphed to that of Grey Wolf. For a good while that had been funny. The amount of jokes and ribbing at their perfectly fitting name were astronomical. At the moment, all Gray was focused on was the threat. They leapt from the roof, landing roughly in the dirt outside of the open front door. The man halfway through it, clutching a double barrelled shotgun and a silver knife hanging from his hip, turned, levelling the barrel of the gun fast. Not fast enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gray launched forwards, turning their downwards momentum into forward speed. Their razor teeth closed around the Hunters head and with a flick of their jaw the mans head parted from his neck with a wet, tearing squelch. Two more shots rang out. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Gray panted, swaying on their three good legs. One of the bastards had gotten a shot off in the melee, and the wound stung bitterly, the silver buckshot worming its way down through their bones. Blood coated every surface. Most of it pooled around Kristies slowly cooling corpse. She had been the victim of the first shot, not even having enough time to change form. Hyacinth dwarfed her, slumped on top from where she had stood protecting Kristies body. They’d gotten her too, although she’d managed to take out several before succumbing to her varied wounds. Gray nosed her body weakly, the whine building up in their throat. No response. They tried again, firmer this time, the reality of the situation unable to sink in. Despite their silent pleas, Hyacinth's form lay still. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stumbled out of the cabin, almost tripping over one of the Hunters' bisected body. The urge to howl was blinding. They managed to resist. There could still be more of the bastard Hunters lurking nearby. The trail of blood and carnage lead away. There was nothing more for them in the cabin, they’d already seen the bodies of the rest of the pack littering the cabin, but Oscar, Lillian and Ethan were still missing. They’d gone after the rest of the Hunters, chasing vengeance. Gray could do nothing but follow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The trail lead up the hill, towards the well. That was where Gray found them. The three wolves were slumped in the middle of a veritable sea of body parts, several living Hunters advancing on  a mutilated Oscar. With a mute horror, Gray realised that it looked like far more than had fled the cabin. They’d met unexpected reinforcements. And they’d clearly paid for it. There was no salvaging Lillian and Ethan, they’d been overwhelmed and there was far too much gore for hope to survive. The Hunters turned at their approach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a cry of pure rage, Gray barreled into the first, throwing him off his feet. The woman to their left drew her dagger, but Grays teeth found her leg first. They swung her into the last one as she lunged for them, knocking her away, before rending the one stuck in their jaws in two with a swipe of one massive paw. The man was getting up, so Gray took him apart next with a brutal frenzy. The last woman was trying to stagger away. With gore soaked teeth, they claimed her life too. And then it was just them and Oscar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oscar lay in front of them, impaled with silver. And yet at their approach, his great head rose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gray rushed over, slumping next to him, snout dug into the fur of his neck. Oscar shook, and his breath rattled in his chest. Despair settled over them like a shroud. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oscar… I couldn’t….. They’re gone. They’re gone”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Gray howled, restraint thrown to the wind. Oscar painstakingly shifted his head to rest against them. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Gray. Pup. You’re here” </span>
  </em>
  <span>His voice was barely there, quiet as death. Gray whimpered. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s going to be okay Pup” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Oscar shook with the effort, chest letting out one last quivering gasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No. Please don’t go. Don’t leave me! Please. Please” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>They stayed there long after he stilled. They stayed as afternoon turned to evening to night, and as the stars rose behind clouded skies they howled sorrow into the air. The shift as the fog stole in came unnoticed. As did the whispers that crowded behind their ears and sung so sweetly. All melted away as grief turned to rage turned to purest pain. The trees drew in. Their vision blurred. And they awoke, for the first time in years, utterly, horridly, inescapably alone. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gray explores this hellish realm they've been trapped in, and has an encounter with another Killer.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>content warnings: dissociation, self-harm</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gray wandered in a daze for what felt like an eternity and a half. The forest and fog all blended into one uniform blur after a time, and while they at first attempted to search for a way out, they soon abandoned that in favour of just wandering. They’d almost resigned themself, in a hollow way, to wandering forever when the mist before them parted, a gap appearing between the trees. They stumbled through, and there before them stood the Cabin. </p><p>They rushed forward, glad to have found somewhere that they recognised, somewhere safe. They made it all the way through the broken front door before they froze. The furniture was overturned. There were slash marks and bullet holes gouged into the walls. And there, right there in front of them, was a massive bloodstain, still fresh. Bile rose in their throat. That was where Kristie and Hyacinth… </p><p>It was too much. They stumbled back outside, hand clutched to their mouth as their stomach roiled again. They gazed around in horror, and saw what they had overlooked in their hurry inside. The sky was an oppressive, sickly gray, and there through the trees they could see a towering brick wall where there had not been one before. Mist curled above the ground, unnaturally still. A sense of absolute wrongness lingered over everything. Something had happened here, after the fight, to cause this? Or were they somewhere else entirely, and it just looked like the Cabin? The evidence of the fight was still there, but where were all the bodies? Gray’s head hurt. </p><p>They took another look back at the house, and visions of Micah, sliced near in two by a Silvered axe swam in their mind's eye. They lost their fight to keep the bile down, and heaved into the dirt. All that came up was saliva. Their stomach ached, and yet they didn’t hunger. They weren’t thirsty, even though they couldn’t remember the last time they’d drank water. Their leg had been almost unusable, and yet as they tested it, no pain sang out. The skin was scarred, but it should have taken far longer to heal from such an injury. And though the memories were hazy, they could still remember the Trial, the Hunt, that new, awful form and the hunger they’d felt. They’d never felt anything like that before. It didn’t make sense. </p><p>They sank to their knees, the dirt cold and rough beneath them. Perhaps they were simply dreaming? They slapped their face, hard, and though it stung they did not wake. A coma then? They felt for where an IV drip would’ve been put in, and tried to pull at the area, softly at first, and then as desperation gripped them, scratching, tearing at their flesh with dull fingernails. Nothing. The world remained as it was. Maybe their parents had been right all along, and they were in Hell. They laughed, a horrible, cracked sound. No, there’d surely be more Hellfire. In frustration they struck at the ground. Their knuckles throbbed, and that was something, so they did it again. The anger built. It rose like a tide, raging at the helplessness that gripped them. They had to do something, hurt whoever was tormenting them like this, break this illusion. They could hear buzzing in the back of their head, growing louder and louder by the second. No, not buzzing. Whispers. Familiar ones, ones that sang out to them, calling them, dragging them towards something, stoking their rage. They crescendoed. Gray's eyes slammed closed, and they fell forward into the tide. They awoke in a forest this time. Rain spattered around, trees shooting up into the canopy. There was a hut in the middle, and more of those Generators. This time, they needed no encouragement. The Hunt was on again. </p><p>Gray stumbled back through those damned gates, and the Cabin rose above them once more. Overwhelmed, they slunk into the trees away from it. They collapsed in a pile of brush, and let exhaustion and instinct overtake them. And so their first days in the Entities realm were passed, in a haze of the seemingly endless Trials, and outside of them drifting lost in a state of catatonic grief. Eventually, they settled some, enough to think somewhat clearly. Several things became obvious. They were stuck here, in this nightmare of a place, for some purpose or another. It was not a dream, as they would have woken by now, and it felt far too real for that. The Trials they put out of their mind, those brief periods of time were hard to recall, and confusing in their own right. Better to focus on what was easiest to deal with. Right now that was general existence. The time between Trials seemed to stretch further each time, long enough that boredom would soon set in, and they would need a place to sleep. The endless forest outside this slice of their reality was a possibility, but they set aside exploring that as a Later task. For now, a bed and some fucking clothes. </p><p> </p><p>For a time they avoided the main building entirely. There was a small shed by the north side of the property, ostensibly filled with gardening and hunting supplies. They settled on this as the best place to set up a livable area, and set to work in keeping themself busy. They cleared out the small space soon enough, and then it was time to furnish it. The Cabin had everything they needed, but every time they looked at those front doors their chest tightened and their breath left them. In the end the promise of clothes and a bed won out over their fear.</p><p>Going in the front door proved to be too much, so they ended up climbing to the small balcony on the second floor and knocking out the window on one of the unused guest rooms. From there they chucked out the window all the bedding and sheets they could find, as well as a small lamp and all of the books on the small bookshelf. As they were leaving, they hesitated in the window. Struck by a burst of bravery, they stole back into the house, and with shaking hands opened the door into the hallway. Keeping their eyes on the ceiling, and feeling the first stirrings of a panic attack in their chest, they ran to what had been their room. It knocked the breath right out of them. Trying desperately not to feel anything, they gathered as many of their belongings and clothes as possible in their bedsheets, rushed back out through the guest room and down the balcony. </p><p>It took what Gray could only estimate as around three days to fully recover from that excursion. They spent that time either nearly catatonic as a wolf cowering in the shed, or shredding Prey apart in the trials with extreme vigor. But once their mood finally stabilised, they were left with a veritable bounty of possessions. The next span of time between trials, as there was little other way to tell time in this realm, was spent decorating the shed. They hauled the mattress in with little effort, and then set to creating a nest out of that and the blankets and pillows in the corner between the two workbenches. Then they draped most of the excess sheets over every other surface. The end result looked somewhat like a padded saferoom, but it was far enough away from either murdershack or the cabin that the net result was soothing instead of unsettling. Gray would take what they could get in this regard. The books went in a neat pile on the desk, along with the lamp that Gray was delighted to find, despite not having any powersource to connect to, still turned on and off. That left the rest of the haul, including their own personal backpack. Looking at most of the sentimental items in there was too much to bear for now, so they set that aside. At least they were finally able to dress! While being naked didn’t bother them too much, as it was a common issue given that the change from human to wolf was not kind on clothes, they did prefer to wear something. Gray settled on a comfortable dress and sweater, and curled up in their nest of blankets. They were still covered in dried blood, in a realm of uncertainty, and with so many questions unanswered. But at least they had a bed. That was enough for now. </p><p>Soon enough, the call to the Hunt sounded in the back of their mind, and they fell into it with a now practised ease. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>They’d just returned from a Trial. It had been a bloody one indeed, none had escaped, and the warring horror and strange sense of accomplishment churned in their gut. They were very much looking forward to a good sleep. </p><p>As they approached the cabin, an unfamiliar scent stopped them in their tracks. Hackles raised, they slinked forward. There, standing in front of the doorway to the Cabin, was an imposing figure indeed. Tall, wearing a mask, spikes sprouting from his shoulders and a wicked blade strapped to his side. Every inch of him screamed Predator. They watched for a while, to see what he would do. But as time wore on all he did was stand menacingly. He was waiting for them. Dread rose. </p><p>What should they do? What could they do? They could attack, but who knows what powers this figure had. Gray shuddered, picturing that blade carving through the air. They had no idea if they could die or even be hurt in this realm, but they found little desire within them to find out. This figure was not budging at all. In the end, curiosity won out. </p><p>Gray slunk into view, still in wolf form. While they were capable enough in human form, better to go in prepared to fight. Besides, there was the matter of clothes. Namely, that all of them were stored in the shed and they had none on hand. Gray did not relish the thought of conversing, or having to defend themself naked. </p><p>The figure showed no outward reaction to their approach, apart from to shift into a more alert position. Gray padded forwards, hackles raised but not growling yet, and halted a good 20 metres away. There was a pregnant pause, before a masculine voice emanated from behind the mask. </p><p>“Hello there. I have no ill will towards you or your master. I just wish to talk. I’m sure you have questions” </p><p>The voice was matter of fact, assured. The accent was...difficult to place. It had some British lilt to it though mostly American, and sounded at the same time both rough and proper. He didn’t sound too menacing, appearance aside. Gray relaxed slightly. They did have some questions about pretty much everything to do with this place, and this man was certainly implying he had answers. The Master comment was interesting though. Perhaps he had no knowledge of werewolves, and assumed them to be a simple pet? But for who? There was one way to find out. And Gray very much wanted something in this realm to make sense. </p><p>They nodded, slowly and deliberately so it could not be mistaken as a simple twitch of the head. The man gave a slight nod back. </p><p>“...can you talk?” He asked, hesitant for the first time. Gray snorted, and shook their head. They really didn’t want to change back to human form, but they saw no other option. Coming to a decision, they held out their paw in the air pointed at the man, and then firmly placed it down on the ground in front of them. Then they sat back on their haunches, paused for a second, and then stood back up. The man cocked his head. </p><p>Huffing, Gray turned around to head into the shed. They got maybe three steps before they heard the thump of footfalls behind them. They whipped around with a snarl, and the man froze in place. Recognition sparked. </p><p>“Oh, you want me to stay here?” He said, sounding amused of all things. Bastard. Gray nodded with significantly more force, and then turned again. They resolved to bite him if he tried to follow again. Thankfully for the man, he stayed in place as Gray padded into the shed and nosed the door shut behind them. </p><p>They fell more than changed out of wolf form into human, head clutched in hands. Now they were directly away from the threat, it somehow felt more real. This was the first other person they’d met here, and this could be their opportunity to get some answers. Or, given how fucking awful everything else was around here, this guy could just be here to torture them. They allowed themself a second to freak the fuck out, and then took several deep breaths. Calm thoughts. They had to at least appear in control and not like some fainting Prey. Moving quickly, they gave their blood spattered skin a cursory wipe with a spare cloth, and then shrugged on some clothes. Nothing fancy, just a pair of ratty shorts and tshirt. Things that wouldn’t be missed if they had to be sacrificed in the change. They’d really prefer one of their dresses, for minimal potential clothing loss, but this strange man had an old-timey vibe to him, and they had no desire to stir up any potential homophobia or transphobia. That was the last thing they needed right now. </p><p>They tucked their loose brown hair behind their ears, took one last breath, squared their shoulders and pushed open the door to the shed. The man was in the same place Gray had left them, and straightened slightly at their approach. Stopping in the same place they had occupied before, Gray crossed their arms. </p><p>“Well? Let’s talk” </p><p>The man nodded slowly, deliberately, making no move to hide the fact that he was sizing Gray up. </p><p>“Shall we find somewhere to sit? This might be a long talk” </p><p>“Might be?” </p><p>“Depends on what questions you have” Gray sighed. </p><p>“I have a lot” The man gestured forwards. </p><p>“Lead the way then. This is your realm” Gray bit back a growl. </p><p>There was no way they were going into the Cabin, although that had the most seating. Likewise, the shed was right out. They could just sit down on the floor right here, but that might come across as petulant. Gray remembered an old gazebo, out near the greenhouse, with a table and chairs. That was their best bet. They motioned to the man to follow, and set off. </p><p>It was disconcerting, having him follow behind them. The height difference was staggering. Gray was not used to feeling small, indeed both in and out of wolf form they generally were above average height, but this man dwarfed them in height and in apparent strength. Nonetheless, Gray didn’t turn back once on the short walk up to the gazebo. This was too high-stakes for simple fear. </p><p>The gazebo came into sight, out of the loose trees. It had once been a simple, pretty structure, but as with most things in this realm there now sat a layer of filth and disarray over it. At least the metal garden table and chairs still sat beneath it. That would have been embarrassing should they have been missing. Gray circled the table, putting their back to the side facing the greenhouse, and fell into a seat. The man stopped at the edge of the table and made a grand show of slowly drawing his weapon and laying it on the ground next to the chair before taking a seat himself. A sack hung from his belt, and as he moved to sit something inside it made a menacing clunk. Gray watched him, steely eyed and expressionless. The seat was almost too small for him and the metal groaned ominously as his weight settled upon it, but it held. Then, the man reached up to the jagged toothed mask, unclasped it, and placed it down on the table between them. </p><p>Gray studied him, more than a bit surprised that he would reveal himself. He was classically handsome, bald with a square jaw and strong nose and a slash of a scar cutting through his lip. He looked startling normal, considering the rest of his appearance. He studied Gray back, eyes sharp. </p><p>“Who are you?” Gray broke the silence first. A smile ghosted the man's face. </p><p>“Evan Macmillan, at your service” the man, Evan, held out a bear paw of a hand to shake. Gray took it, and managed not to wince at the crushing pressure. </p><p>“Gray Langley” The smile partially materialised as Evan let go of their hand. Gray resisted the urge to rub feeling back into it. Just. </p><p>“Good to officially meet you. I’m glad you were amenable to a discussion. Most of the recent ones haven’t been so.. Polite” </p><p>That was new information. Recent ones implied others, who had arrived wherever here was before Gray, possibly a while ago. It also set this Evan as the welcoming party, and therefore one who’d been here some time or who held power in this realm. And others of what? Other Hunters, chasing other Prey in other Trials? It was their best guess. Evan seemed content to let them stew in this new knowledge. </p><p>“How long have you been here? And where is here? Why are we here? Do you hunt them too?” Gray dug fingernails into their thumb, slamming their mouth shut. That had not been the way they wanted to approach this, but the first question had broken the dam. Evan chuckled, holding a hand up. </p><p>“Let’s see if I got all of that. I’m not sure of an exact measurement of time, but longer than most others. This is the Entities realm. We are here to provide it with entertainment in the form of sacrificing the Survivors, which I presume is what you mean by the hunt?” Grey nodded mutely. That just opened up more questions, that itched to be asked all at once. Gray picked what seemed like the most pressing.</p><p>“The entity? What is it?” </p><p>“The being that brought you here, as well as me, every other being here and everything you can see. It takes us from our worlds, it creates the trials and sits back and, we presume, feeds from that somehow. We don’t know its true nature, or the breadth of its power. The black tendrils that are summoned around the hooks? Those are part of it”</p><p>Gray sucked in a breath through their teeth. That was certainly troubling. Some extra-dimensional being, kidnapping people and forcing them to perform atrocities so it can suck up the energy? It made sense, certainly, but that came with no relief. Another pressing question muscled its way to the forefront. </p><p>“Why are you telling me this?’ They blurted out, regretting it almost instantly. Evan gave them a once over. He leaned forward as the chair creaked alarmingly. Very deliberately, he shrugged, the very picture of nonchalonce. With a distinctly menacing twist. </p><p>“Simple courtesy, I suppose. The job’s hard, but it has to be done. The Entity doesn’t abide slackers. If it ain’t done right, the consequences could reflect on us.  Most likely just on you, though. Besides, there’s some ground rules to go over outside of the trials.” </p><p>Gray chewed on their lip, gesturing for him to continue. </p><p>“Well, firstly, don’t intrude where you’re not wanted. Some of us may be amenable to visits, others like their solitude outside of the job. Don’t start anything unless you’re prepared to deal with the consequences. We can’t be put down so easily so grudges can stick” </p><p>“How many of..us? Are there? Which ones shouldn’t I intrude on?” Evan chuckled darkly. </p><p>“You’ll figure it out, I’m sure” Gray growled, low in their chest and Evans' smile widened. That was infuriating. Gray wanted nothing more than to leap across the table and tear that grin from his face. Restless, they fidgeted in their chair.They forced themself to settle. If Evan was to be believed, starting shit would likely not end well for them. </p><p>“Fine” They bit out. “What else?” </p><p>“No tormenting the.. Prey, I believe you called them? We call them Survivors. In any case, no messing with them outside of the Trials. This includes stalking their campsite, their dreams, whatever else. We can allow them that mercy, at least. The Entity seems to content to let them be, and they can’t be killed permanently, but still”</p><p>Gray’s mind spun. The implications of that statement were almost too much. The fact that the Survivors existed outside of the Trials, the fact that they could be affected, tormented. It pointed to only one conclusion. </p><p>“The..Survivors, the Prey, they’re people. Aren’t they?” Evan nodded slowly. Gray felt sick. </p><p>“They’re people, just like us, and I could just track them down right now?” Evan tensed, and Gray shook their head. “I won’t, I promise, but… I hadn’t thought about it. I assumed… I don’t even know what I assumed. That they weren’t really real, or something. How am I supposed to fucking tear them apart now?” They gestured wildly, too distraught to hide their emotions properly. Evan was as still as stone. </p><p>“You must” </p><p>“Why? What if I just let them go?” There was the slightest hint of pity in Evans' eyes as he shrugged his massive shoulders. </p><p>“You can if you want. The Entity will be displeased, and you will suffer. Greatly. They will die just as easily by another's hand.” </p><p>Gray shuddered, suddenly struck with the thought of them shoved onto a hook, or speared by those chitinous limbs. </p><p>“But..” </p><p>Evan sighed. </p><p>“You can let one of them go, every now and then, on purpose. It will allow you that. I’d caution you not to think about it. Your performance suffers, so too will you and this realm. Please it, and you’ll be rewarded.” </p><p>Gray nodded, blinking away tears pricking at their eyes. Maybe they were a coward, but the prospect of torture was too much to bear. Showing the occasional mercy would have to be enough, for now. If their new form would let them, that is. Every time they entered one of these Trials their sense of self blurred a little, and they would be caught up in the Hunt. It was disquieting, not being fully in control like that. They’d have to try to fight against that in the next Trial. </p><p>“A question of my own, if you’d be so obliged?” Evan asked, voice low and calm, shaking Gray out of their inner thoughts. </p><p>“Sure, I guess” </p><p>“Were you the wolf, or is it a companion of yours?” Gray had been half expecting this. Evan had been helpful thus far, and while usually secrecy was paramount, Gray wasn’t sure the Code of Magical Conduct really applied in fucked up torture realms. Why not. </p><p>“Yes, that was me” Evan tried really hard not to let the interest show on his stern face, but didn’t quite succeed. </p><p>“And were you like this, back home?” </p><p>“Like what, a werewolf? You can say it” Evan smirked slightly. </p><p>“I wasn’t sure of the polite terminology.” </p><p>“Fair. Yeah, I was “like this” back home. Not from birth, I was turned 4 or so years ago.” Gray hesitated slightly, then decided to throw caution to the wind. “I could turn into the wolf, or human. But now, when I’m in the Trials, I have a new form. Something in between?” Evan nodded sagely. </p><p>“The Entity sometimes twists us, to better suit our purposes, just as it grants us strength and protection from death” </p><p>“Right. Makes sense. Hooking survivors would sure be harder with just paws” Gray joked, and then immediately felt sick. Evan chuckled darkly, and they felt even worse. Joking about the harm they caused absolutely didn’t sit right. Especially now they knew they were hurting actual human beings.</p><p>“I’m sure it would be. Now, I’ll leave soon, but should any of the others try anything let me know. Especially Kruger. He has a nasty predilection towards messing with your dreams. He’s tried it previously on one of us and we’ve had to step in, but he’s one for pushing his luck.” </p><p>“Messing with dreams? That’s a thing?” </p><p>“For that one, yes. Others might try simpler means of intimidation. You seem a reasonable sort, which is becoming in short supply nowadays. I can’t help with everything, but I’d be lying if I said I didn’t want another excuse to deal with that weasel” </p><p>“Got it, Bossman.” Gray hid a wince, but luckily Evan almost seemed to preen at the word. So Evan liked being in charge. Gray could work with that. No sense in rocking this weird, horrific boat. </p><p>“Yes, well.” Evan stood, head almost brushing the roof of the gazebo. Gray rushed to stand as well. He really was ridiculously tall, even as he bent to retrieve his weapon and reaffix his mask. The effect was immediately far more ominous than the fairly normal visage he’d presented during their chat. That was likely on purpose, Gray mused. Regardless, they steadied themself, and then moved to escort Evan back via the Cabin to the edge of the property. They walked in silence, now more side by side than on the way there. The two arrived swiftly, and Gray hesitated. </p><p>“Thank you. For...this” They muttered, trying their best not to sound too pathetic. Evan only nodded in acknowledgement, before turning and making his way out into the fog. Gray waited until he was no longer visible, and then for a good while more, before making their way into their little shed. They shut the door firmly, and bolted it for good measure, and then curled up in their nest of blankets and let the tears fall. What they were crying for, Gray wasn’t sure. For relief, at some answers. For despair, at their situation. For the poor survivors, souls taken just like them, that they would be forced to brutalise just to save their own skin. For their pack, their loss, their grief. </p><p>Maybe it didn’t matter. Gray cried, and cried, and cried until they fell, exhausted, into dreamless sleep. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I'm not enitrely happy with this chapter, and may re-edit it later, but I wanted to get it up now anyways. Trapper is a lot of fun to write at least! </p><p>Hope you're all enjoying it so far!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>